


Turnip

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written in 2004?  For some challenge or other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnip

Neville poured over books, begged help from McGonagall, and practiced every day until he couldn't see straight.

He was determined the animagus form would come to him. It would be powerful, valuable, and clever, and finally he would show everyone that he could also be useful in this war, too!

On the day he knew he would be able to change, the invasion came, and he threw himself into the heart of the battle, letting the change come over him.

At some point, someone threw him at a Death Eater, but really, no one had much use for a vegemagus.


End file.
